The P word
by favorite5
Summary: I had to write this, to get it out of my system. I just read three stories where Tobias and Tris are all happy to be parents and I'm just like, "That's unrealistic." So here's my story that goes against the grain…..The P Word. (I finally have a creative(ish) title. Yay!)


**{Author's Note}**

**I had to write this, to get it out of my system. I just read three stories where Tobias and Tris are all happy to be parents and I'm just like, "That's unrealistic. " So here's my story that goes against the grain…..**

**The P Word. (I finally have a creative(ish) title. Yay!)**

**.Tris.**

I glance at the calendar and the red dot. It's been three and a half weeks since I've crossed that day off.

I stare into the mirror and lift my shirt up. I run my hands over my stomach. Could it be possible?

I suppose so...

Suddenly my stomach lurches and I run for the bathroom. I stand over the toilet and wait for the vomit.

It's times like this when I try to think of things that made me happy.

_"First jumper, Tris!" _Tobias' voice says in my head.

I hang my head over the toilet.

Happy thoughts Tris, happy thoughts.

Kissing Tobias for the first time. The Chasm all around us after going through his fear landscape. He let me see into his world, his darkest corner. I can't think of this without having the tiny word in the back of my mind.

Pregnant.

I lean my head back on the wall and slouch over. This can't be happening. I took all the precautions to make sure this wouldn't happen.

But it's happening.

I turn on the faucet and stick my head under, letting the water flush out my mouth to get rid of the aftertaste.

Once it's gone, I look up at the mirror and wipe my chin.

Pregnant.

I bite my lip and lift up my shirt again. There's a baby in there.

A baby.

My baby.

Tobias' baby.

Our baby.

I'm going to have a baby.

I'm going to have our baby.

I shake my head. "No. This cannot be happening." I say to myself.

I look back at my stomach. I can't be a mother at seventeen. There's no way. I'm not ready to be a mother. Not yet.

I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I can't be pregnant. I just can't be.

"Tris? You here?" A strong, sexy voice calls.

"Yeah." I fumble with my makeup to try to distract him, or maybe myself. I don't know why I do it, but I do.

I flush the toilet. I think I'd vomit if I hadn't already.

I walk out of the bathroom. Tobias stares at me. "What's going on Tris?" He asks. Sometimes I hate that he can read my like a book.

I sit on the bed and bite my lip.  
_  
__I have a baby. I have your baby. I have our baby._

I clutch my stomach and Tobias sits next to me.

"Are you sick Tris?" He asks rubbing my back.

I shake my head. "You won't-" my sentence drops off as I turn to look at him.

"Tris. What's going on? You can tell me anything." He says calmly.

"I-" I look him in the eyes. Deep, loving blue eyes. I've never been an around-the-bush type of person, so I just say it. "I think I'm pregnant."

He blinks at me but his expression doesn't change. "Pregnant?" He asks as if repeating the word will lessen the shock value.

I bite my lip and nod. It sounds worse coming from his mouth. Tears start to roll down my face. "Oh Tris." He says pulling me close to him.

I press my face into his shirt. "I'm so sorry." I say.

He puts his arm around me. "It's as much my fault as it is yours." His words don't comfort me but I try to ignore that. He's never been that great with words.

"You're not happy." I say latching on to obvious thoughts.

"I'm not." He says. "You're not either."

I shake my head. "I'm 17. I can't be a mother..."

He doesn't say anything and we sit in silence for a while. "So do you want to keep it?" He asks.

I rest my hands on my stomach and feel the tears well up again. "I can't be a mother, Tobias. I-" I start to cry again.

He just holds me and we listen to my tears. Crying doesn't solve the problem, but it does make you feel better.

"You can do it," He says, "if you want to."

I look back at him. "I don't know what I want to do. What do you want?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I want whatever you want Tris."

I stand up. This is incredibly frustrating.

"We don't have to decide right now." He says pulling me back down. He rests his hands on my stomach and we continue to sit in silence.

"I don't want to turn into Marcus." He whispers.

"You won't." I assure him.

"If I do-"

"You won't." I snap at him.

"You're sure?" He asks.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

He doesn't say anything for a while, carefully choosing his words. "I don't know Tris." He says, "I really don't know."


End file.
